1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal printer comprising a thermal print head displaceable in the line direction and a print bar which serves as an abutment for the print head, the print bar extending in the line direction and being located opposite to the print head, the print bar being arranged so that it can be pivoted about an axis parallel to the line direction. The print bar has a supporting part and a ruler-shaped mounting part, one of the major surfaces of the supporting part constituting the abutment and consisting of an elastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known thermal printer (German Patent 2908946) the print bar is constructed so that it can be pivoted about an axis parallel to the line direction in order that it can be adapted to the thermal print head with regard to its position, so that a perfect abutment for the print head is formed. In such a known thermal printer the print bar comprises a frame, on one surface of which a supporting part is secured, which forms an abutment of elastic material and is also ruler-shaped.
A disadvantage of the known thermal printer is the complicated construction of the print bar.